


[Arby] Remembrance

by RisenWritings



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenWritings/pseuds/RisenWritings
Summary: Vax remembers a glimpse from her First Life. Who was she?





	[Arby] Remembrance

They’re making love when she suddenly remembers.

Eris’ lips feel familiar to hers, yet she can’t help but taste a taste that simply isn’t there. She slowly pulls away, opens her mouth to speak one of her few words. “Wait.” she whispers in the dark, her glowing eyes looking downwards.

Eris gently cups her lover’s cheeks, puts their foreheads together in the soft glow of the moonlight. “Talk to me, my light.” she whispers, closing her eyes.

The warlock stays quiet for a long time, sees a face she does not recognise but feels so _right_. “Do you ever remember from, _before_?” she then wonders, looking up at Eris’ glowing eyes.

Eris looks down at her guardian, for once seeming so weak and vulnerable. She wants to tell her that she does, but all she can remember is the Darkness surrounding her. “I do not,” she admits, exhaling softly. “I do not remember much from before the Darkness, let alone from before my resurrection.” 

Vax nods, takes a deep breath, and stays quiet for a long time, just leaning against Eris’ warm body. 

“I, see a face,” she then speaks, softly, not looking up. 

Eris wonders if it’s out of fear, rejection. But then the moonlight illuminates a tear upon Vax’ cheek, and she realises she’s crying. “Oh, my light, what is wrong?” she speaks, gently caressing her warlock’s cheeks.

Vax sniffs, hates that Eris sees her cry. “The face is not yours, it’s human,” she says, frowning. “I do not recognise it but it feels familiar, yet I have never seen it before. I don’t know who it is.” 

“Can you tell what they meant to you?” Eris speaks softly, wiping the tears away from Vax’ cheeks. “I know many guardians see glimpses of faces they do not recognise but still _know_. Often it is their significant other, or their siblings.” she explains, keeping Vax close to her.

“I… feel like I’ve known her for ages,” Vax explains, biting her lips. “… She feels like my wife, unconditional love.” she says, even softer this time. She’s afraid of Eris’ reaction, but all she feels is a nod from the hunter.

“I see,” the hunter whispers, closing her eyes and resting her head on her lover’s. She stays quiet, grants Vax the space she so desperately seeks. 

“Do you think she survived?” 

The question perplexes Eris, makes her think of the centuries that have passed since the Collapse. “I doubt it, my light,” she whispers, wanting not to be cruel. “It’s been centuries since the Collapse, don’t you think the chances of her surviving-“

“I feel her,” Vax then says, a frown worrying her beautiful face. “I know that sounds implausible, but… I sense her, somewhere. She is still alive.” she sits upright with determination written on her face and wipes her tears away. 

Eris blinks at her, tries to find the words. “You think the Traveler resurrected her? That she is a Guardian?” 

Vax nods, prepares to get up, when Eris grabs her arm. 

“Vax, it’s in the middle of the night. You’re in the nude, tomorrow is another day,” she sounds amused, and a rare smile flashes across her face and does things to Vax she can not put into words.

“You’re right, Eris,” she says softly, sliding her hand in Eris’ and gently locking their lips together as they fall back to the bed. “Thank you.”

 

In another room in the Tower a Guardian awakes in a cold sweat, barely able to catch her breath. She feels a new fire ignited in her soul. 


End file.
